<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Амарант by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701272">Амарант</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hanahaki Disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Константин давится амарантом по утрам, а по вечерам пьет и рыдает от отчаяния, пока не засыпает, и это бесконечный, одинаковый цикл, он засыпает и просыпается с болью, и уже не может отличить, почему болит: потому что цветы изодрали ему легкие или потому, что он терзает себя мыслями о том, что Александра никогда-никогда не посмотрит на него, как на мужчину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Амарант</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сильные пишут фанфики, полностью познакомившись с каноном, но я слабая женщина, а потому на эмоциях пишу это, наиграв всего шесть часов, бОльшую часть которых я занималась второстепенными квестами.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дорогая кузина! — восклицает Константин всякий раз, как присутствие Александры светом озаряет зал, а потом, когда она отворачивается и уходит по делам, он давит кашель, пытаясь спрятаться от глаз <i>своего </i>двора, а потом, прячась в спальне, он давится цветами амаранта. Они мелкие, и откашливать их легко, но их много, так много, что ему сложно их прятать. Он заворачивает их в салфетки, которые потом бросает в камин.</p>
<p>Александра занята, очень занята, она — посланница, которая обязана налаживать связи между нациями, она пропадает на дни или даже недели. Константин тоскует, Константину скучно при дворе без нее, и немного тревожно. Да, он мечтал об этом городе, он грезил о своей должности губернатора, на которую его назначил холодный отец, но он так привык к тому, что его дорогая солнечная кузина всегда рядом с ним, всегда вытягивает его из передряг, всегда…</p>
<p>Просто — всегда.</p>
<p>Когда она пропадает надолго, Константин пытается заглядываться на других леди, но одна лишь мысль о них вызывает в нем тошноту. Он одержим, ему нужна одна лишь Александра, только она может его спасти.</p>
<p>Малихор? Константина сжирает напасть куда страшнее, и от которой уж точно он никогда не найдет лекарство! А он так не хочет умирать, ведь он эгоист, такой эгоист, бесконечно жалкий и беспомощный, думающий лишь о себе одном, как и сейчас, ведь он не думает о благополучии Александры, он думает о том, что не хочет умирать, о ее губах, о ее руках, о теплом взгляде, но он думает обо всем этом, лишь потому, что это может его спасти. Он такой же эгоист, как в пять лет, когда он закатывал фальшивую истерику, когда его губы начинали дрожать, а глаза наполняться слезами, и ведь Александра — добрая, чудесная Александра — прекрасно знала, что он просто играет, что он просто актеришка, но она поддавалась даже тогда. Она уступала ему игрушки и десерты, хотя в том вовсе не было нужды.</p>
<p>Она была его лучом света при огромном дворе, где всем было все равно на Константина, и она была единственной, кто был у него, и возникновение его чувств было неизбежно. Но в ответ…</p>
<p>У Александры всегда были подруги и друзья, она была первой леди при дворе, и даже большая метка на линии ее челюсти, которую она пыталась прикрывать шарфами раньше, нисколько не портила ее и, казалось, лишь притягивала ухажеров.</p>
<p>Константин сгорал от ревности, прячась за выпивкой и постоянными пьяными передрягами, откуда его все равно всегда вытягивала кузина, и — вот! — догорел, и теперь внутри него росли цветы, забивая сосуды своими корнями и прорастая через легкие.</p>
<p>В детстве Константин поражался, как это цветы пробиваются сквозь каменную кладку улиц, как это у столь крошечных природных созданий хватает сил, чтобы сдвинуть на своем пути камни. А теперь он понимал, что, если у цветов хватало сил на камни, то его слабое тело они изорвут, как ребенок рвет лист бумаги для развлечения.</p>
<p>Цветы рвали его изнутри, медленно перемалывая его легкие, а из всех новых и новых ранок росли все новые и новые соцветия.</p>
<p>Они пили из него соки, цепляясь корнями за кости, оплетали грудную клетку, и, когда после его смерти проведут вскрытие, то внутри найдут сад на месте руин его ребер.</p>
<p>Константин смотрит на Александру, улыбается ей, предлагает ей выпить и кричит, кричит внутри, орет так, что если бы орал вслух, то сорвал бы горло:<i> люби меня люби меня</i> <i>ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ</i> <b><i>ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ УМОЛЯЮ Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИРАТЬ ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ Я ТАК ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ </i></b></p>
<p>Но Константин не только эгоист, он еще и трус, каких поискать, и потому он молчит. Молчит, молчит, хотя, кажется, да что ему еще терять?</p>
<p>А впрочем, есть еще поводы для потерь: ему невыносима мысль о том, что чудесная кузина откажет ему и отвернется, почувствует отвращение к нему, укажет на родство. Среди аристократии оно не так критично, братья и сестры постоянно женятся и выходят друг за друга, но Константин был с Александрой всю жизнь, и она, несомненно, любит его очень глубоко и крепко. Он знает это, знает, но ее любовь <i>не такая, не та, что нужна ему, не та, что спасет его. </i></p>
<p>Он давится амарантом по утрам, а по вечерам пьет и рыдает от отчаяния, пока не засыпает, и это бесконечный, одинаковый цикл, он засыпает и просыпается с болью, и Константин уже не может отличить, почему болит: потому что цветы изодрали ему легкие или потому, что он терзает себя мыслями о том, что Александра никогда-никогда не посмотрит на него, как на мужчину.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>